Especial Para Dois
by LeAnima
Summary: Após um mal entendido, a consciência de Hyoga fica agitada e os seus atos parecem comprometer sua relação com Shun. POV 1ª Pessoa. REVIEW PLEASE.


**Especial Para Dois**

Foi logo após fazer amor com Shun que eu notei ela. Bela e delicada. Perfeita. Vermelha. Estrategicamente colocada sobre o criado mudo para ele olhá-la antes de dormir. Sabia de onde havia vindo, e por uma não-curiosidade, eu a odiei. Depois da transa eu me sentia exausto. Shun me fizera vir três maravilhosas vezes, e o retribui com o mesmo. Sendo assim, mesmo tendo dormido bastante ainda não estava no meu totalmente.

A rosa se resumia a uma coisa:

A obsessão doentia de Afrodite sobre Shun. Isso me irritava e ao mesmo tempo preocupava, para o lado de Shun óbvio.

Minha vontade era de mandar aquela rosa para longe, acabar com cada pétala dela, mas não sabia se era venenosa ou não. Maldito Afrodite.

-Vai perder seus poucos neurônios Hyoga. -a voz do meu mais precioso anjo ecoou em meus ouvidos.

Sorri. Não pela piada, afinal ele não fazia piadas assim comigo para me chatear. Ele só fazia para quebrar a seriedade do ambiente. Isso sempre era seguido de um beijo seu. Hoje não veio. Mas me contentei com um simples sorriso e beijei sua testa com carinho.

-Bom dia. -olhei-o nos olhos e correspondi o sorriso.

Uma forca maior me impelia a confirmar o que eu já tinha certeza. Eu não podia esperar.

-Bela decoração. -apontei o queixo na direção do vaso com a rosa.

Shun suspirou como se já esperasse por algo assim.

-Pare com esse sarcasmo idiota... -ele sussurrou. –Foi Afrodite quem me deu... Da última vez que eu fui ao Santuário ele me chamou e entregou essa rosa... –ele contou logo. Provavelmente sabia que eu ia perguntar quando visse.

"_Uma flor especial á um humano especial."_

_Afrodite lhe estendeu a rosa vermelha e logo depois Shun estendeu sua mão para pegá-la. Peixes recuou a sua subitamente._

"_Não vai perguntar se esta envenenada? Afinal você me matou."_

_O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda não respondeu, não queria começar uma discussão lhe contando que ele só estava de volta a vida por seu pedido á Athena. Afrodite somente sorriu._

"_Esta rosa só adquirá veneno em contato com a água. É um tipo de obra prima minha. Especialmente para você." O Cavaleiro dizia isso cheio de orgulho._

"_Afrodite... Por quê?" Indagou com a voz falha._

"_Sabe que aprecio sua inocente beleza. Mas a rosa é só uma forma de agradecimento pelo que você me fez." Sorriu gentilmente._

_Finalmente Shun entendeu e sorriu de volta. Aquela rosa ele podia aceitar._

-Então é isso? -murmurei. -Mas o que você fez a ele?

-Eu... –ele não me respondeu. Não podia responder. Não podia.

Eu não queria acreditar nisso. Shun... Meu Shun, fazendo isso. Meus olhos marejaram e me lembrei de nossas promessas de amor noite passada, sua expressão de prazer totalmente entregue a mim... Levantei-me, não queria olhar a cara dele. Coloquei uma roupa e sai.

Ao passar pelo hall notei Seiya, procurei o ignorar totalmente e fui direto pegar minha armadura.

-Hyoga, aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Duas palavras saíram de minha boca com mais ódio do que eu imaginava:

-Ao Santuário.

-x-

Subi as escadas correndo e fiz questão de ignorar todos os outros Cavaleiros. Eu só precisava falar com um.

-x-

-Afrodite! –chamei-o ao adentrar a casa de Peixes. –Seu desgraçado! –ele parecia esperar minha vinda. Estava com a bela armadura de seu signo e sorria gentilmente para mim.

Não importava o quanto eu odiasse aquele cara, toda vez que o via ficava meio atrapalhado com sua beleza. Era tão belo quanto Shun, mas nunca mais, Shun era puro. Coisa que esse cretino nunca ia ser. Era triste ver tamanha beleza desperdiçada com alguém tão ruim. Mesmo assim, eu precisava me focar no que eu tinha que fazer. E aquilo não me saia da cabeça.

-Bem vindo Cavaleiro de Cisne. –sua voz suave encheu o ar e surpreendentemente só me deixou com mais raiva. Imaginá-la chamando pelo nome de Shun era torturante.

-Não me venha com boas vindas! O que fez ao Shun? –era a pergunta errada a se fazer, mas eu não iria me entregar estando tão desinformado.

Ele riu debochando de mim. Morra!

-Pobre tolo. Eu não fiz nada à Andrômeda. Foi ele quem me fez algo... Admirável. –sentia meu rosto esquentar e a adrenalina correr por minhas veias desesperada por um meio de esvair-se. Mas eu não ia lutar. Cerrei os punhos. –Ele é muito puro e inocente, sabe? Tem uma alma muito... Bela. Entendo o porquê de Hades querê-lo, mas corromper uma alma que nem a dele é quase como... Um pecado. É muito raro hoje me dia, pessoas como Andrômeda...

Eu não agüentava mais ouvir ele falar de Shun como se o conhecesse mais do que eu. Ele não tinha o direito disso. Não importava o que Shun havia feito a ele. E Afrodite falar que entendia Hades? O que ele sabe sobre a alma de alguém? Ele mal consegue entender ele mesmo.

-Você é o tipo mais baixo de pessoa! Provavelmente você o forçou a isso! Não, eu tenho certeza que Shun foi forçado, ele não faria isso! Você não o conhece! Pare de agir como! –e eu torcia para que isso fosse verdade.

Afrodite me olhou como se não entendesse do que eu falava. Claro que entendia. Ele estava fingindo para se divertir com minha raiva.

-Ora Cisne, acho que não falamos da mesma coisa. E você certamente me confundiu com outra pessoa. –sua voz estava calma. Suave.

-Não! E aquela rosa envenenada que deu à Shun? Agradecimento por ele ter te matado? Aposto que não!

Shun não devia ter implorado a Athena que o trouxesse de volta. Devia tê-lo deixado lá, apodrecendo no Inferno. Ele não merecia.

-Oh... –Afrodite curvou os lábios para cima num pequeno sorriso. –Esta falando da minha obra prima? –seus dedos tocaram os próprios lábios de um jeito pensativo. –Então ele a colocou na água. –ele falava consigo mesmo. Pensando alto. –Shun certamente...

Ele me olhou e começou a rir. Alto e claro. Uma gargalhada debochada e divertida. Quanto a mim, só ficava com mais raiva. Dele e de Shun.

-Certamente Andrômeda lhe contou que a rosa que lhe dei só adquiriria veneno em contato com a água, não? –ele começou estranhamente animado.

-Sim... -sussurrei.

-Mas ele não te contou o porquê de eu dá-la a ele. – não era uma pergunta, mas dessa vez ele esperou uma resposta minha que não veio. –Primeiramente, deixe-me explicá-lo uma coisa: essa rosa que dei a ele, não morre. Mesmo se deixada fora da água. Bom, minhas rosas demoram mesmo a morrer, mas essa demorará mais ainda.

-Não vim aqui para saber da droga da sua rosa! Quero saber o que você e o Shun fizeram!

Silencio. Eu não agüentava mais. Será que eu tinha que descobrir isso na marra? Eu realmente queria bater nele e desfigurar aquele rostinho bonito, era só ele me dar mais uma resposta vazia... Sinceramente, eu queria a verdade e temia ela, assim como queria defender Shun cegamente, confiando apenas em meu próprio amor por ele.

-Ora, parece que temos outro convidado.

O quê? Convidado? Concentrei-me em sentir seu cosmo, mas não tinha nenhum. Nada.

Logo o vi. Não estava com sua armadura, ele não precisava dela ali. Só não entendi por que eu não consegui sentir seu cosmo. Ele estava exausto, não possuía meu fôlego para subir o Santuário correndo. Sua franja estava colada na testa suada e sua camisa em seu belo peito esguio.

-Bem vindo Andrômeda.

-Oi. –ele se apoiou nos joelhos para pegar ar.

-Estávamos justamente falando de você. –sorriu amigavelmente para ele.

Eu ainda não estava entendendo nada. Era para um dos dois estar constrangido, não era? Com vergonha de me ver. Mas eles se comportavam como velhos amigos.

-Eu sei. Eu só vim aqui para impedir vocês de brigaram por nada. Principalmente você Hyoga.

Essa me surpreendeu. Por que eu?

-Shun... Por que eu se... Você que me traiu? –murmurei.

-Baka! Eu não te trai. A rosa que Afrodite me deu não tem nada a ver com o que você pensou. –ele me olhou. Os olhos tranquilos, carinhosos, do jeito que ele sempre me olhava.

-Oh! Então você pensou que Shun e eu... –como se ele não tivesse percebido isso antes. –Ora, ora...

-Afrodite, chega. Hyoga já está bastante confuso. –ele pediu e Afrodite obedeceu.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –desabei no chão, ajoelhado. Não continha mais minhas lagrimas. Minha certeza também tinha se esvaído.

Ouvi passos e sabia que era Shun passando por mim e indo de encontro ao Cavaleiro. Não ia me mexer.

-O que contou a ele? A verdade? -a voz doce de Shun me acalmou um pouco.

-Não contei nada. Pensei que ele já sabia. Ele chegou aqui totalmente irritado... –sentia seus olhares sobre mim.

-Hyoga... –Shun ajoelhou ao meu lado e colocou a mão ternamente em meu rosto, ao sentir seu toque, desviei-o. Sabia que era uma atitude infantil, mas eu só queria olhar para ele, senti-lo, quando tudo isso estivesse se resolvido. –Deixe-me lhe explicar o que aconteceu. –ele me pediu? Por que ele me pediu? Ele não precisava. Não importava o quão bravo eu estivesse com ele. Shun não precisava me pedir nada.

-Shun... Deixe-me explicá-lo. –Afrodite o interrompeu. –O que Shun me fez não tem nada a ver com traição.

Ele começou, mas Shun levantou um dedo e o interrompeu.

-Hyoga, lembra da nossa batalha para salvar Athena quando a flecha dourada a atingiu?

-Sim, lembro. –confirmei com a cabeça.

-E o que aconteceu a Afrodite, não? –ele falava isso com culpa. Não devia ter culpa. Ele fez o certo, Afrodite era o inimigo e nós os "heróis". –Depois do termino de tudo isso eu vim cuidar das rosas dele secretamente... Achei isso justo, mesmo que não significasse quase nada e mesmo com as rosas envenenadas. E plantei uma rosa também... -seu tom de voz estava mais baixo, quase nada.

-Ele plantou uma única rosa em meu jardim, e ela nasceu negra, em meio a todas as vermelhas. –Afrodite continuou. –E Shun cuidou dela e de todas as outras até o dia em que Athena me trouxe de volta. –ele terminou sorrindo e virou as costas.

-Então... Era por isso que você vinha para cá duas vezes por semana? –perguntei e ele somente afirmou com a cabeça. Pude perceber que Shun não estava mentindo. Ele estava preocupado caso eu não acreditasse nele.

De repente me senti caindo num abismo íngrime, sem opção onde me segurar para me salvar. Somente caindo.

Afrodite chagou segurando a tal rosa, protegida por uma redoma de cristal e decorada com detalhes vermelhos, dava para perceber que ele protegia aquela redoma melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. E era uma rosa negra mesmo. Do jeito que eles me contaram. E era tão bela quanto qualquer outra rosa do jardim do Santuário. Essa era Shun.

-A rosa que dei a Andrômeda era só um agradecimento.

Minha mente clareou com essa informação mas mesmo assim tudo ficou escuro. Não, eu não estava desmaiando, eu estava entrando em meu mundo de culpa. De arrependimento. E eu não podia pensar em pedir desculpas, não dessa vez.

-Hyoga... Olhe para mim. –ele me pediu cheio de ternura.

-Não posso... –murmurei.

-O quê? –ele se surpreendeu enquanto eu me martirizava por dentro.

-Não posso. Se eu fizer, provavelmente vou te pedir desculpas por ser precipitado e te causar todos esses problemas. Não me obrigue a isso. –era mentira. Eu queria que ele me obrigasse a isso, que me fizesse olhar nos olhos dele e desabar na culpa.

Senti ambas as mãos delicadas e macias de Shun em meu rosto forçando-o para cima. Meu corpo dizia "Sim", era isso que eu queria que ele fizesse, mas minha mente não queria isso e me obrigava a fechar os olhos.

-Pode não me olhar, mas pelo menos não rejeite meus toques.

Seus lábios estavam juntos dos meus e logo sua língua quente invadiu minha boca, passando sobre a minha própria língua querendo que eu reagisse. Afastei seu rosto. Eu não queria rebaixá-lo a _isso. _Tentar me forçar a fazer alguma coisa usando o corpo dele. Não era desse jeito que eu o queria.

-Pare. Eu não mereço isso. –era errado ele estar implorando por mim. Deveria ser ao contrario.

-Hyoga, ninguém é perfeito. Cometemos os mais variados erros e é o modo como tentamos repará-los que realmente importa. Aceite meu amor por você completamente e sem receios e saberá que nunca irei te trair.

Mas eu não estava procurando nenhum meio de reparar a droga do meu erro! Por que ele faz eu me sentir pior? Não, não é com isso que eu devo me preocupar, essa deve ser minha punição. Já não é a primeira vez que duvido do quanto Shun me ama e é fiel à mim.

-Shun... Eu não mereço seu amor...

Ele riu.

-Você é ciumento à toa, adora estar no comando, é precipitado e certamente ainda não confia muito em mim. –ele me descrever desse jeito e eu saber que era a pura verdade era quase injusto. Ele conhecia tanto de mim... E eu tão pouco dele... Não me dispus a conhecê-lo melhor. –Eu gosto assim. Todas e cada uma das suas qualidades e dos seus defeitos que aprendi a amar. Realmente gosto e não quero você sem todos eles.

-Você... Gosta? –não podia ser verdade. –Não Shun... Isso é...

-Isso é o que faz você ser você. Não te queria se fosse diferente. –ele pausou. –Bem não tenho plena certeza quanto a isso... Não é só sua personalidade que me atrai. –permiti-me um sorriso. –Acredito sinceramente que com o tempo você aprenderá a confiar em mim, por isso eu não ligo, eu sei que você vai. Só queria que você parasse de se julgar por cada erro insignificante que faz.

-Insignificante?

Shun me olhou sorrindo amigavelmente. O mesmo sorriso dessa manha.

-Eu sabia que você ia ficar bravo ao te contar sobre a rosa. Não pensei que chegaria a isso mas... Enfim, para mim, sabendo que você entendeu tudo, é o bastante.

Não consegui falar mais nada. Não precisava falar. Eu podia argumentar com Shun por um tempo indeterminado para tentar convencê-lo de que não sou digno de tê-lo ao meu lado... E ouvir ele me dar um motivo contrário para cada uma das minhas argumentações. Mas eu também podia me dar mais uma chance de melhorar (Shun mesmo disse que não me queria diferente), e estar com ele.

-Shun... –chamei-o com a voz baixa. –Você me daria mais uma chance? –olhei-o nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que começamos a conversar e eu vi seus olhos brilharem com essas minhas palavras. E seus belos lábios se curvaram no sorriso mais belo que ele já me dera.

-Uma, duas, quantas você quiser. –enquanto ele falava distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto todo. –Você será meu para sempre. Essa será sua sina.

-Acho que posso aguentá-la até a morte. –rimos.

Meu coração estava acelerado. Acreditar que eu finalmente consegui perceber como eu estava agindo com a pessoa que eu mais me importo no mundo era quase inacreditável. Eu me considerava cego nesse ponto.

Por um minuto me lembrei de procurar Afrodite para me desculpar com ele, mas ele não estava mais lá. Um momento de privacidade, talvez. Não deu muito tempo de pensar nele, Shun se jogou em meus braços contente, procurando meus lábios com os seus e me beijando. Dessa vez eu correspondi, fazendo de nossos movimentos uma dança envolvente, desejando-o sob as roupas como eu sempre o quis. Meu.

Nossos desejos eram fortes e mútuos, quando percebi, o tronco de minha armadura e o elmo desta não estavam mais em meu corpo e indiscretamente eu trabalhava em abrir o cinto de Shun.

-Hyoga! –droga ele também percebeu.

Sorri me defendendo.

-Desculpe... Me empolguei...

Olhei-o. Seu rosto levemente corado era muito convidativo, ainda arfava um pouco pelo nosso intenso beijo. Uma alça de seu suspensório estava caída em seu braço e ele a apertava enquanto segurava seu próprio braço envergonhadamente. Ao me perceber avaliando-o, abaixou o rosto o que o deixou mais maravilhoso e desejável do que antes.

Shun respirou duas grandes lufadas de ar e me olhou sorrindo novamente.

-Guarde sua empolgação para quando chegarmos em meu quarto. –ele colocou a mão em meu rosto, acariciando-o. Fechei os olhos aproveitando o momento.

-Ok. Até chegarmos no seu quarto. –respondi sorrindo logo depois.

Selei nossos lábios. Ainda tinha uma chance de mudar para continuar com ele.

Não iria desperdiçá-la. Ele era muito especial para mim.

Fim.


End file.
